With the rapid development of 3G wireless technologies, applications of 3G wireless technologies are becoming more and more popular. Hardware configurations for terminal devices, i.e. mobile phones, tablet personal computers, have become more advanced. Smartphones are widely used and mobile phones are playing an increasingly important role in our daily life. As a result, mobile applications are more abundant than ever before. A user can freely choose his/her favorite applications when using a mobile phone, just like using a computer. Among various mobile applications, a browser is a very important application because the browser can retrieve, present and traverse information resources on the World Wide Web, allowing users to learn about the world. A good browser enables users to access a variety of information more easily.
A start page of the browser, as an entry of the browser, is the first page that appears upon opening a web browser program, which can be a website or a page with various browser functions such as the visual display of websites that are often visited in the web browser. Modern browser start page can display functions in a multi-screen mode, a single-screen mode, or a tab mode. Some start pages may have various functions, but several of these functions are not used frequently; some start pages may have intensive layout which is not convenient for the user to find and click; and some start pages may require complex operations, making it difficult for the user to learn.
The disclosed method and apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.